


Chains of Desire

by Marilla



Category: The Soul Stone War - Morgan Vane
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Overstimulation, Tentacle Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilla/pseuds/Marilla
Summary: Your soulmate decides to fulfill your deepest, darkest desires. Whether you want to or not.
Relationships: Manerkol/Reader
Kudos: 92





	Chains of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Behold the filth! This came about from a thirsty chat with my friend and author of the game. When she told me it was a canon possibility...well, my filthy brain came up with this.

You open your eyes to the last place you want to see. In the cold, foggy world of dreams that he created for you. 

Him. The man that you hated and wanted more than anything. Your soulmate, Manerkol. You didn’t even know how this happened, not really. Agate had seen the connection between the two of you, and had linked your souls together. Without permission, your soul stone had thoroughly doomed you. 

You lift yourself up from the floor slowly, your mind still clouded from entering this place. You feel chilled to the bone, and as you look down at yourself, you see that you’re only wearing a simple but elegant nightgown. 

You shiver against the cold and look around for him, only to see him emerge from the fog. 

You begin to feel the power of his will shove into your mind, sorting through your thoughts and desires. You try to push back, as you always do, but it gets harder to resist each time he does this. A fact that horrifies you. 

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” you hear him muse, and your blood runs cold. You have so many dark thoughts, dark desires that disgust you to the core. And you have been terrified from the very beginning that he’ll discover them. He is cruel and determined to make you wholly his, and you know he’ll use these desires against you.

“Pet, I see such interesting desires in you. Why have you never told me? You should know that I will fulfill every single thing you want.” His voice is almost soothing, if you didn’t hear the darkness lurking underneath. 

You found yourself shivering at his words, although whether it was fear or desire, not even you could say. “I don’t want you to fulfill a damned thing,” you spit out, although it sounded much less sure than you wanted.

“We will just have to see about that, now won’t we?” As he says this, something shoots out from his body straight towards you. 

You desperately try to crawl away, only for something to wrap around your ankle and drag you towards Manerkol. You look down at the thing wrapped around your leg, and a dawning horror comes across you. It is a thick, dark colored tentacle, as dark as the hair of the one it belongs to. It is smooth in places, but with suction cups on running along the length that remind you of pictures you’ve seen of octopus. 

You start to thrash away, only for another tentacle to shoot out and wrap around your other ankle. You pull hard against them, but they don’t budge at all. 

They slide all the way around both legs, up to your thighs. Everywhere the tentacles touch makes your skin heat up, sending a pleasant heat through your body. The suction cups brush around your legs, your arms, leaving circular bruises where they touch. 

You let out a loud gasp as they roughly pull your legs apart, and you realize exactly what is about to happen. One of your darkest, most shameful fantasies was about to happen and there was nothing you could do about it. 

You know begging will do nothing, but you still try. “No no no, please Manerkol! Don’t do this!”

He gives a dark chuckle. “I’m only giving you what you want, aren’t I? Is it my fault you have such filthy desires, pet? You are fortunate that I am happy to please you.”

You barely even notice the tentacle crawling up your side, until it has your arms tightly wrapped up and pulled above your head. You squirm against the bonds, and a sense of despair comes across you when you realize you will not be getting away from this.

Two more tentacles shoot out towards you, sliding under your thin shirt and ripping it roughly off of you. The slickness of them wrapping around each breast has you shuddering. They wrap around each nipple, the suction of them quickly turning your nipples hard. 

You are so distracted that you don’t even notice two more tentacles settling in between your legs, one pulling aside your panties and the other one ducking under them in order to rub across your folds.

“My ulaidh, I do not know why you are protesting so much. By how wet you are, you are obviously enjoying yourself. And I have barely started.” There was such a tone of mockery in his words, and shame spreads through your body as you realize he is right. 

The tentacle is having no trouble sliding up and down your pussy due to the lubrication.   
The suction cup attaches itself to your aching clit, and you jerk and let out a choked moan. 

Before things progress any further, you push away your shame and try one last time to appeal to Manerkol, begging him in earnest to stop. “Please stop,” you whimper, “I don’t want this.”

“Shh, just allow me to let you feel good and I assure you that you will. This is one of your fantasies, is it not? To be held down and taken like this?”

You open your mouth to respond, but your protests are cut off as one of the tentacles starts to push into you. It moves slowly, almost gently so as not to hurt you. But although you are already wet, it is thick and you let out a loud whine as you feel your throbbing pussy stretch around it. You gasp and pant as it slowly enters you all the way, where it pauses so that you can get adjusted to the thickness of it inside you.

You have never felt so hot or so full. Your body feels like it is on fire, and you have a moment of realization that it must be something Manerkol is doing. “What are you even doing to me”, you’re barely able to gasp out.

“Just a little something to relax you, pet. Nothing to worry about. I told you I wanted you to feel good, and I meant it.” 

The words are intended to be soothing, but there is a dark undercurrent in his voice. You realize that he is doing this to punish you just as much as to please you. You had dared to run, dared to hide, dared to fight him, and he was showing you who your body and soul truly belongs to.

But such thoughts are driven out of your head as the tentacle inside your pussy begins to move. It slides almost all the way out, only to drive back into you hard. You scream and clench hard around it. The suction cup of the tentacles that was still attached to your throbbing clit starts to suck harder around the swollen bead. 

You thrash against the tentacles at the overwhelming pleasure consuming you, moaning and squirming as the tentacle continues to pound into you. You feel your lower stomach tighten and know you’re about to orgasm soon. You try to push the feeling back, not able to stand the thought of cumming from something this depraved.

Unfortunately, your soulmate feels your end approaching through your bond. “Why deny yourself this pleasure, my pet? It is all for you, after all,” he coos at you. 

You didn’t think the tentacles could get any rougher or quicker, but they do The tentacle inside your pussy twists a bit, so that one of the suction cups are pressed directly against the spot inside of you that makes you see stars. You let out a wail as the tentacle drives against that spot repeatedly. 

The one at your clit starts sucking harder, and you know you will not be able to last. Your orgasm hits you hard, your whole body bucking and thrashing against your bonds. Your pussy continually clenches around the thrusting tentacle. Even after the orgasm has subsided, they do not stop. “Please Manerkol, I can’t handle any more,” you plead.

“Do you truly think I am done with you already? You are enjoying yourself so much that I would be selfish to stop at only one orgasm.” He lets out a malicious chuckle. 

Tears ran down your face as you realize this is far from over. You suddenly jump hard when you feel a tentacle run across your pussy to gather up the wetness there. This one is smaller, thinner than the one still buried in your pussy. 

It begins to press against your back entrance gently. Your eyes widen, and you briefly consider begging for mercy yet again. But you know there was no mercy in your soulmate, no stopping this from happening. Not when you had dared to flee again, slipping out of his grasp at the last moment. 

So you vow to keep your mouth shut, until you feel the tentacle start to press into your ass. You have never had anything there, and the sensation was strange. You start squirming to get away, but there is no give in the tentacles, leaving you forced to do nothing but lay there and take it. 

Although this is a punishment, you know Manerkol has no desire to hurt you, and so the process is slow and deliberate. It enters gently, slowly stretching you out around it as it slides all the way in. Your ass feels so full and uncomfortable, and you breathe a sigh of relief when the tentacle pulls out of your ass. 

Your relief is short lived when another, larger tentacle pushes against your already stretched hole. This tentacle also slides in slowly, a fact you appreciate as you get used to the feeling. Although the smaller tentacle helped prepare you, it was still not enough. The tentacle spread your walls even further, and you groan as you feel it slide in the rest of the way. You have never felt so full, so stretched out. 

You let out a whimper as you turn your head to look at your soulmate. Your eyes meet his red ones, and you see the emotions swirling in them. The look of utter possession, the triumph of having you here, of you breaking under his touch. 

A tear slides down your face as you realize that even now you can’t stop yourself from wanting him, from wanting to reach out to him and simply submit. You think you see his eyes soften as he looks at you, too quick to really read. 

But the expression is gone as quick as it appears, and all thoughts are driven from your head as the tentacles inside of you begin to move. 

The tentacle in your ass starts slowly, and the tentacle in your pussy joins it shortly afterwards. They develop a rhythm, one pulling almost all the way out while the other slams back in. The suction cup at your clit begins to work you back up as it starts sucking against your throbbing bead. Your head spins from the ecstasy, and you already feel your second orgasm approaching.

You can't stop the gasps and whines that fall from your mouth. The tentacle on your clit is still pulling hard, the suction cups rubbing against it. You whine as you cum again, body thrashing abd jerking. You lay your head back, exhausted, hoping that this is over now. 

But you are wrong. The tentacles don’t stop. They continue to pound into your aching ass and pussy, and you keen as the pleasure becomes too much. “Too much, too much,” you whimper as you glance over at Manerkol again. 

“You can take one more, pet. I’m sure of it.”

Tears run down your face as another orgasm wells up in you, too quickly after the last one. You’re so sensitive from your previous orgasms that sensation is heightened. The suction cup in your still throbbing ousts presses even harder against that soft spot inside of you that causes you to jerk. 

You feel a strange sensation welling up inside you. It is a strange pressure that you have never felt before. You struggle to try and get away, to stop the feeling welling up in you, but to no avail. 

You feel yourself tightening and clenching hard around the tentacles that are ravaging you, and you scream as the pressure breaks and clear fluid squirts out of you as you cum the hardest you ever have.

Finally, everything stops. You were no longer held down by your legs and arms, although it is not like you can move even if you wanted to. The two tentacles slide gently out of you, while the other one unlatches from your clit. 

Your body falls all the way back onto the floor, gasping as you try to get enough air. Your soulmate, the love you never wanted, and your worst enemy all wrapped into one, gently collects you into his arms. His hands run gently through your hair, cooing soothing words at you as you cry into his chest. 

The last thing you hear before you pass out is Manerkol whispering in your ear, “see, my soulmate? It’s so much easier when you give in.”


End file.
